Just A Wednesday
by TheOfficialMissMurder
Summary: Its Wednesday and Raidou's squad just got a new member, and is already being deported. AU, one shot, no pairings


A/N: This fic was originally a short story assignment for school and it was supposed to be 1000 words (ended up being 1500, but w/e) so its a pretty short one shot. But, oh well =^^= Enjoy! First story I've posted, R&R?

PS: I think I changed all the original names, but if you see one tell me pleeeeeeease [: its Jai=Genma Russell=Hayate Denin=Kakashi Drew=Raidou Kevin=Izumo and Scott=Kotetsu

**Just a Wednesday**

"We get up at six, breakfast's in the mess hall at seven, what you do with the extra hour is up to you, but you should know that right after breakfast we're on duty, so you may want to take the time to grab a cold shower and at least put on some pants, a shirt too if you don't like spit flying, ear shattering, possibly body harming lessons. We're off duty around seven, on a good day. This is the bunk room, bathroom and shower's down the hall. You got that stained cot in the corner over there. Don't worry, it's just blood. The other three are mine, Raidou's, and Kakashi's. I'm sure they'll introduce themselves later. If you ever need anything, you can come to one of us. Don't go to the boss guy, he'll bite your head off and can ya. You can put your stuff down over there. Take your time to settle in. It's just a Wednesday, so you can take it easy. Nothing ever happens on Wednesdays. Any questions?"

The new recruit stood in the middle of the dank room, wide eyed and doing an oscar worthy imitation of a bayed fish. Finally he had enough sense to shake his head no. Genma flashed one of those smiles that he could use to get away with murder, "Good. They'll like you. Just keep your nose clean kid, you'll do alright." With that he spun around, lifting an arm up as a goodbye and calling, "If you need me, I'll be in the rec room." He heard the door swing shut as his footsteps echoed through the empty hallway. He slid his hands into his pockets, then decided on running one through his chestnut brown crew cut.

And that's when the messenger boys turned the corner and caught site of him forlornly caressing his prickly 'do, "Aw, pretty boy misses his hair!" Kotetsu shouted, his own hair a dark mass of wild spikes that did an intricate dance across his scalp with every swaying step he took towards the soldier.

Genma scoffed at them as Izumo shook his head to get his bangs out of his face, at least for a second before they fell back. Show off. "Whatever. You two are just jealous 'cause the big guy has you both riding the desk."

"Yeah, but, at least we have hair." Kotetsu countered, sticking his tongue out like the mature government officer he was, showing off his abnormally pointy canine teeth.

The boasting didn't last long as the older of the pair cuffed the sneering nineteen year old upside the head and stepped past him, blocking Genma's path down the hallway. Genma narrowed his eyes; he'd never seen Izumo like this before. Even Kotetsu seemed surprised by his partner's obvious somberness. Izumo jabbed a manila folder at the soldier's arm, "Orders from the big guy. Raidou's squad is being sent out."

Genma's eyes shot wide open. His mouth went dry, "What...?"

Izumo waited with shaking hands, then just shoved the folder against Genma's chest. The soldier grunted at the impact, but his stoic expression remained; mouth slightly agape and eyes searching the floor for answers. Finding none, he looked to Izumo next. Izumo shook his head sullenly before walking away. Kotetsu's concerned eyes lingered on Genma's disbelieving ones for a second, before he too took his leave, trotting after his friend down the hallway.

Alone again, Genma forced himself out of his self induced stupor and flipped through the contents of the folder. Deportation of the squad. ASAP. "But..." he whispered, his voice hallow, "it's just a Wednesday..."

***

The squad sat in the transport vehicle under a blanket of somber silence. Genma was sitting in the center of the recruit bench, keen eyes glancing across the way to watch their commander. Raidou's scar gnarled face was stone set; he wouldn't give away any emotions. To Genma's left sat Kakashi, the young but wise soldier hadn't said a word since they'd set out, and both his good and his scar obscured eye portrayed his usual stoicism. Genma chewed on his lip. Was he the only one nervous? No, wait. There was Hayate.

Everyone's eyes shot to the new recruit as the young man coughed vehemently into his hand. Kakashi shook his head, catching Raidou's eye. They were all thinking the same thing; this poor kid shouldn't be deported on his first day. Genma dropped his gaze to Raidou's boots, thinking back to the argument he'd had with the boss mere hours ago. He'd crossed the line, asked too many questions. His job was at stake if he didn't cooperate with this bogus mission.

The kid coughed again. All three upper ranked soldiers exchanged glances. Genma sighed and turned to his right. Hayate's owlish eyes stared back at him from under stray locks of chocolate brown bangs. He hadn't even gotten his hair cut yet. Genma swallowed to wet his parched throat, "Hey, rookie, listen. If there's a-"

Suddenly a flash filled the air and the loudest noise Genma had ever heard in his life burst through his ears, followed by complete and utter silence as his body was thrown like a rag doll into the back of the transport, which flew open on impact, sending him tumbling into the sand.

For what felt like hours, he lay there in smothering silence, pervasive numbness locking his body in place. Finally the dizziness caught up with him and his world went vertigo, bile beginning to rise in his throat. In an act of self preservation, his body unlocked and he screamed from the intense pain of it, then screamed again just to try and hear himself. He scratched at his ears until he felt blood trickling down his neck. He grabbed his head and yelled into the sand blanket until his throat gave up on him. By the time he could hear again, the only noise that came from him were pathetic whimpers of pain and shock.

Kakashi was at his side in seconds, checking his vital signs, "Serious injuries you know of?"

Genma exhaled a mouthful of sand, then muttered a coarse, "No."

Kakashi nodded. He took his pulse, scanned him for open wounds, ran him through a quick cognitive test, then a mobility one. After a second he nodded again, "No immediately apparent internal damage." Snapping out of army doctor mode, he sat down and ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly, "He must've absorbed most've the blow..."

Adrenaline ice rushed through Genma's veins. "W-what...?" He glanced around. Among the rubble and sand obscured air, he caught sight of Raidou standing over what looked like a small heap of clothes. His chest burned, "No..."

At the barely audible whisper, Raidou turned around, then solemnly cast his eyes down and stepped towards them, pocketing the non combusted contents he'd taken from the heap, "C'mon. It's too dangerous to stay here any longer."

But Genma wasn't listening. He couldn't. His empty eyes were still fixed on the crumpled body lying in its coffin of pre sun-baked blood mud.

Kakashi stopped following his commander and turned around, noticing that Genma hadn't moved. His eyes softened at the pitiful sight. Genma wasn't as experienced as him and Raidou; Raidou being older than the both of them and Kakashi having been in the business of death since he was six. Torn between heart and duty, Kakashi wavered in place, looking after Raidou for a second before his heart won over and he walked back to his best friend. He leaned over to grab the stunned man's shoulder, squeezing it lightly, "Genma man, c'mon. It's not your fault. Not any of our faults. But we have to get going now, more trouble might be on the way." He waited. Genma didn't make a move to reply. He sighed and hooked a hand under the other soldier's arm, "C'mon man, on your feet soldier."

The man stood up, an angle that gave him a better view of the rookie's body lying limp and broken upon the sandy ground. He stared, and lifeless, owlish eyes stared back at him; mused chocolate brown hair blood slicked onto the kid's face. A kid. He didn't even have his hair cut yet.

Kakashi stopped and turned around again. Genma had moved in the opposite direction to stand above Hayate's body, eyes completely void of emotion. He paused, waiting. Finally Genma looked up, and Kakashi could all but feel his stone heart being chiseled in two. Silent tears were streaming down Genma's cheeks to dot the desolate ground below him. A dazed look had overtaken him, and when he spoke it didn't sound like him at all. It didn't sound like benevolent Genma. It sounded like a veteran of war. A veteran of pain and suffering. Of death.

The whisper was cold enough to freeze the scorched earth, "But it's just a Wednesday..."


End file.
